Running Through Sand and Minds
by Gwenneth
Summary: What runs through the minds of Sam, Ron and Judy Witwicky, Will Lennox and Bumblebee when Sam is caught in that explosion and killed? I'd imagine a lot of things. Starts there and continues as an AU.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Transformers isn't mine, nor are the characters. I'm just writing this for fun!

Summary: What runs through the minds of Sam, Ron and Judy Witwicky, Will Lennox and Bumblebee when Sam is hit and dies in Revenge of the Fallen? I'd imagine a lot of things. Starts there and may continue.

* * *

Part I: Sam

Hitting the sand beside Will, Mikaela right next to him, Sam tried desperately to catch his breath from the seemingly endless running. When it came to the Autobots and the war he found himself running more often than not. This time, unlike Mission City, there was also the sand. It was everywhere. In his shoes, the one sockless foot particularly chafed from the gritty particles.

Gripping the sock with the dust of the Matrix, he pushed back against the stone ruin they were hiding behind, explosions erupting all around them while Will directed his men and the Autobots tried to protect their location.

He wished Bee were there. But he'd sent him to bring his parents to safety. They shouldn't be here. Glancing at Mikaela, he wished she had gone with them. She would be safe, away from this carnage. He hadn't said it, but he really did love her. Everything about her.

Will drew his attention then, "You better have a good reason for dragging us out here. I hope you know what you're doing, kid," he said, ducking as a rocket knocked sand and debris up over the ruins and on top of those huddled behind it.

Sam nodded, his resolve firm. "Where's Optimus?"

Pointing a dirty hand, the soldier replied, "Across the courtyard. But you'll have to wait until after the airstrike."

Sam was shaking his head before Will finished the words.

"No, I have to get to Optimus now!"

Epps came up beside Lennox now and the two conversed. Sam didn't hear what was said. Didn't care really. His gaze was focused across the courtyard on the shroud-covered Optimus. Still. Dead. But not for much longer. This is going to work. It has to work.

And then Will was screaming at them to stay with him, stick to him like glue. Both nodded, and Sam felt his heart leaping into his throat again as they broke their cover and pelted away from the spreading orange smoke that would guide the Air Force air strike.

Explosions burst around them and Sam hunched his shoulders, ducking his head slightly. Like that's going to help, he thought as he saw a plume of sand flash to his right. Will had one of Mikaela's hands and was half pulling her along.

He wasn't sure how it happened, but suddenly Sam found himself alone. Running through the sand was harder than running through grass, or on pavement. It seemed to suck his shoes down and the faster he tried to go, the harder the resistance.

He could hear clanging behind him. And then the unmistakable blast of a cannon.

A wave of unbelievable heat overcame him and his feet were suddenly free of the pulling sand. He was airborne, his stomach doing a somersault as his body was thrown like a lifeless rag doll in an arc, his legs for a second above his head before he hit the ground.

His lungs seized and his vision faded. There was pain, somewhere in his consciousness, but it was far off now. So were the sounds of battle. Everything was far off. And fading. Was he dying? Or already dead?

He vaguely heard the shouts of Mikaela and Lennox.

But they faded too. Until he saw, felt and heard nothing.

* * *

Part Two: Lennox

He'd seen Sam veer off and knew instinctively nothing good would come of it. His cry of Sam! went unheeded or perhaps unheard in the din of battle. He didn't miss the Decepticon running toward Sam, the cannon snapping into place or the eruption of fire from its muzzle.

Sam's body was flung through the air as if it weighed nothing. Like a piece of debris, cast up by the force of the explosion, and torn and burned by the heat of the cannon and the shrapnel it created out of the rocks and bits of metal on the ground.

The young man hit the ground.

Hard.

And didn't move. Will could hear Mikaela screaming in his ear and now she was dragging him, instead of the other way around. She fell to the ground beside Sam and her hands moved toward him, not knowing what to do.

The soldier pushed her harshly aside, not caring particularly if she was bothered by it. He checked for a pulse and finding none, began chest compressions, sweat and sand pouring down his face mingled with tears of frustration. He hadn't protected the precious cargo well enough. Sam shouldn't be lying here, all but dead.

He called frantically for a medic team, even as he continued pressing down on the boy's chest. He could feel one of the ribs shifting beneath his hands and knew had broken either from his compressions or from the blast and subsequent fall.

It wouldn't much matter if Sam didn't live.

When the medics took over, Will held Mikaela and let her cry into his shoulder as the soldiers shocked Sam's battered body, trying to get his heart going again. He was vaguely aware of Epps and Bumblebee behind him and he could hear Mr. and Mrs. Witwicky, who were being held back by two of his men. He couldn't imagine what they were feeling as their son's body was jolted again and the soldier who had just administered the charge shook his head with a sad frown. It's no good, he said, over the noise of battle, and Will closed his eyes and slumped in the sand as Mikaela screamed out her sorrow and lunged onto Sam's still body.

Will gulped the lump in his throat. He'd seen men die before. Had tried to save them, but had had to instead watch their lifeblood seep out of mortal wounds until there was not enough left to sustain life. But this was different.

This was a kid.

He shouldn't have been here. Involved in this war. It was too big for him. It was too big for any of them, really. Massive alien robots with firepower like nothing the military on Earth could match. It wasn't fair. None of this was fair.

* * *

Part III: The Witwicky parents

Ron couldn't believe his eyes. This wasn't real. It wasn't happening. That wasn't his son, his little boy, being shocked. No way. Not Sam. Sam was the boy who was always smiling, or fumbling for words with a small frown or a quirky smile. He wasn't that boy, lying there, beaten and battered and burnt.

"Sam!"

Judy Witwicky's voice was shrill, her fear her terror.

Still Ron refused to believe it. But then, he got a sure glimpse of the face. The clothes. It was Sam. It was his Sam. He started to struggle in earnest against the soldier holding him on the ground. "That's my son! He screamed, his voice hoarse and higher pitched then he was used to in his panic. Let me go!" He yelled, struggling harder.

"Sir!" The soldier holding him said, not giving him any slack. "They're doing all they can!"

Ron knew it. Inwardly. But his mind kept telling him, _Get to Sam. Get to your son. Help your son. You're his father, he needs you. Don't let him die in this desert sand, in this damned alien war. Go help him!_

He couldn't break free.

When Mikaela thrust herself from Will's arms and onto Sam he knew.

His son was dead.

Judy shrieked. And then she wailed. The soldier holding her let her go and she slammed into Ron with such force he felt like he was going to topple over. She kept sobbing into his shoulder. "My boy, my little boy. My Sam!"

The man's eyes met those of his son's guardian.

He could see the same sorrow and guilt in the Autobot's eyes that he was sure was showing in his own. Both felt it. They had failed Sam. Failed to protect him. And now he was gone.

Dead.

* * *

Part IV: Bumblebee

The humans were jolting his boy with some machine. The Autobot watched Sam's body jump and then slump back to the ground. The medic shook his head and Bee fell to his knee joints, a whine emitting from his faulty vocal processor.

Sam's spark had been extinguished.

He wasn't used to seeing Sam so still. For a human, Sam had seemed to always be going, never resting. The boy rarely needed to recharge, or so it seemed to Bumblebee. So seeing him here burnt, broken. Without life. It was one of the most disturbing things the young Cybertronian had seen since the aftermath of Mission City when he had seen what Megatron had done to Jazz.

Bumblebee dropped his head down, ignoring the sounds of battle around him. First Optimus. Now Sam. He stood and glanced at the Decepticons fighting near them. His blue optics blazed with renewed resolve. His cannons powered up.

They were going to pay.

They had taken too much from him.

* * *

Part V: Sam

He was standing, which was odd, since he didn't remember getting up. Last he remembered he had been flying through the air and then had hit the sand hard, a rib snapping in his chest and fire stealing his breath away. Now he ached, but he was standing.

One thing immediately struck him there was no battle here. It was Egypt still, he could see the Mountains of Petra, but it wasn't full of fire and brimstone and exploding cannon fire. It was quiet and a bright light was approaching him.

_Am I dead_? He thought to himself. _Is that the doors to heaven? I've always wondered if there really was a bright light. I guess I'm about to find out._

But to his surprise he wasn't greeted by any gates, but rather by towering alien robots. They looked more like the Decepticons than they did the Autobots, but they had a grandeur that told him they were leaders and they were fair and just.

As a light wind swirled around Sam, one of the newcomers spoke. "Samuel James Witwicky, long have we watched you and awaited your arrival," he said. His voice was strong, like Optimus, and Sam felt drawn to him.

"Am I dead?" he asked, the question burning in his mind now slipping past his lips.

One of the beings inclined its metallic head. "Your body has failed," he said truthfully.

Sam gulped. He was then.

Before he could ask another question, like why he was here talking to them instead of moving on to the next plane, another of the robots spoke. "We are the Primes, and like you, we sacrificed ourselves to protect this planet. To stop our brother from destroying this sun."

Another spoke now. "You have sacrificed yourself for our great ancestor, and by doing so, you have proved that you have the qualities of a great leader. Because of this, we will impart on you a gift. Our secret. The secret of the Matrix of Leadership."

The tallest of the Primes leaned closer to Sam, optics shifting to the sock full of Matrix dust in the boy's good hand. "The Matrix is not found, it is earned, he said. You have shown yourself worthy. Now, we will send you back to revive Optimus so he can stop the Fallen once and for all. Take the Matrix and merge it with Optimus' spark. That is your destiny. It always has been."

Destiny? What did they mean, destiny?

Sam wanted to ask more, but the world around him began to spin and fragment and a pressure began to grow in his chest. It was so heavy that he opened his mouth and gasped, squeezing his eyes shut against the feeling.

When they snapped open again, they were seeing not the bright sky of the alternate realm, but the tear-bright eyes of Mikaela, who was crying and murmuring, "I love you!"

The first words out of his own mouth, now that he realized he had been given another chance on Earth, were "I love you" back to her. It was breathy, barely audible. He knew they would need to talk, as the shock was evident in her eyes, but he also knew time was of the essence.

Pushing the pain back, which was a heck of a task seeing as his whole body felt like it had been crushed by a Decepticon, he moved his hand around beside him until it touched cool, smooth, pulsating metal.

The Matrix.

In its original form.

As he painfully pulled himself to his feet and lifted it in his good hand, he let out a slow breath, ignoring the battle around him and the awed faces of those who had just stared at his lifeless body. _It's going to work_, he thought. _I know it._


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Well at least one person enjoyed the first chapter, so here's another.

* * *

Part VI: The Witwicky parents

When Sam suddenly jerked to awareness – his father and mother's hearts jumped with him, nearly bursting out of their chests in surprise and relief. Their son was alive! They didn't know how it happened, or how it was possible, but they didn't care so long as he remained that way for a very, very long time – preferably until they had long since entered their own eternal rest.

Ron watched as Sam's face twisted in pain and he wanted to get up and run to him, but the soldier was still holding him down. Judy, no match for the special ops officer, wasn't even trying to get up anymore. The two watched as Sam grasped something in his good hand and stood, drawing it up with him.

It was alien, that was obvious. It had wicked looking edges and a glowing blue center. They didn't know what it was, but they instinctively knew it was what their son had been looking for and what he lost his life to retrieve and deliver to the Autobots.

As he watched Sam stumble and scramble up the side of what he now recognized was the Autobot leader – _wasn't he dead_? – Ron hoped an enemy didn't notice the burnt and battered boy's actions and try to blow him up again. He couldn't bear to watch him die once, let alone watch him die again.

When Sam plunged the odd object downward and Optimus jolted, Ron knew why his son had risked his life for this object. He was saving them all – again.

* * *

Part VII: Lennox

Sam's eyes shot open and Lennox jumped back in surprise. The kid was alive! How was that possible, the jolts of electric from the defibrillator had done nothing to jumpstart his heart, and yet, there he was, murmuring "I love you" to his girlfriend as if he hadn't just been clinically dead.

His eyes were then drawn away from the boy and girl and to the sockful of dust next to Sam's hand. The dust that was swirling in a pattern most definitely not the result of the wind around them. As it picked up in speed, Lennox could make out a shape – a form – that it appeared to be taking.

A wicked looking double ended dagger with a pulsating blue center.

_What is that?_ The man thought, peering closer, only to be shocked again when Sam's hand groped and landed on it as the boy pulled himself to his feet with a heavy groan and quickly tilted slightly to the side. Probably to compensate for broken ribs or a leg injury, since the one leg had been oddly angled when Sam hit the ground after the explosion.

Over the din of battle, Lennox called out: "What are you _doing_, Sam? You were just … just _dead_. Lay back down before you get yourself killed again!"

But Sam wasn't listening. He was stumbling and staggering the rest of the distance that separated him from Optimus and then struggling to climb the massive robot alien's side to reach the spark chamber in his chest. Lennox could see the boy muttering something, but he had no idea what he was saying.

And then Sam raised the odd object above his head and with a shout of pure desperation and raw agony, he plunged it into Optimus' chest.

And Lennox knew he was at it again. Saving the world.

* * *

Part VIII: Bumblebee

His Sam was alive! His spark wasn't extinguished! He hadn't failed.

The yellow Autobot watched Sam trip his way to Optimus and plunge the Matrix into the Autobot commander's chest, and his optics widened when a jolt of life zipped along the elder Autobot's circuits and Optimus coughed harshly as his systems came back online.

Back online!

Optimus was back. Sam had done it again!

His relief was shortlived, however, when the Fallen suddenly exploded on the scene through the very fabric of space itself, appearing just long enough to knock the newly risen Optimus to the ground, grab the Matrix with a triumphant sneer and then wink out of existence again with a loud roar.

Over the noise of the humans directing their fire toward the nearby pyramid housing the sun-destroyer, Bumblebee could just make out Sam's frenzied cries for Optimus to get up – echoed by a strange Decepticon with energon pouring out a fatal wound in the bot's midsection.

If Optimus didn't get up – they were doomed and Sam would have suffered a painful death and been resurrected miraculously – just to die again with the destruction of Earth's sun. Bumblebee joined in the calls for Optimus to rise and defeat the Fallen Prime.

* * *

Part VIIII: Sam

His body screamed at him as he made his way to Optimus and pulled himself up the sharp metallic side of the Autobot leader. He was certain he had broken ribs and at least a fracture of some sort in his one leg since it hurt like mad to put weight on it.

Adrenalin and sheer determination, peppered with a little desire to live and protect those he loved, got Sam to the top his friend's still chest and to his empty spark chamber. Glancing at the Matrix of Leadership in his shaking hands, Sam uttered one more "This is going to work" before shouting out as his aching body protested him moving so harshly.

With one swift move he brought the Matrix down and merged it with Optimus' spark chamber, the bright spark of life immediately flaring to life in the Autobot's chest and a cough nearly dislodging the human boy standing on him. Optimus' bright blue optics shone to life as well and focused on Sam as they boy stumbled down and tried to find a position that didn't bring forth the agony he was in.

When Sam was on the ground, he looked up at Optimus as the Autobot leader leaned down and said, "You returned for me, boy." Sam wasn't sure if Optimus meant that Sam had agreed to help them after initially turning them down, or if he meant that Sam had come back from the dead for him. Or maybe he meant both, since Sam _had_ done both.

The moment was broken when the Fallen blasted onto the scene and knocked Optimus over. Sam toppled to the ground with a shout when the giant Autobot's fall shook the ground. In seconds the Decepticon was gone, however, and Sam noticed Optimus seemed dazed.

As the Fallen reappeared at the pyramid, Sam crawled forward a bit and shouted. "Optimus! Get up! He's got a machine! He's going to destroy the sun! Optimus!"

The Autobot struggled to his feet slowly, sluggishly. Sam momentarily wished he could give his friend a moment to get used to being alive again. But then again, Sam hadn't had that luxury. If a weak humanoid could do it, then someone like Optimus could too. "Optimus you have to get up!"

Ironhide and Jetfire echoed Sam's pleas and Optimus turned to the Decepticon elder who had turned against the evil of his kind. The old bot kept speaking as he held as much energon inside of himself as he could, dragging himself along the Egyptian ground toward the living Prime before him.

Sam gulped. Jetfire was dying. He wouldn't last long. Part of the boy felt guilty for dragging the old Bot out of his slumber in the Smithsonian. If he hadn't done it, then Jetfire would be blissfully unaware of this carnage and unharmed.

But there was nothing for it now and he tuned back when Jetfire finished speaking and _tore_ his spark chamber out of his chest, toppling lifelessly to the ground in front of them. Sam hadn't been expecting that. Nor had he been expecting Optimus' to call to Jolt and begin magnetizing himself so that he could don pieces of Jetfire's armaments and jetpack.

Sam stood shakily, his whole body trembling, as Optimus checked that everything was working properly before he grimly said, "Let's roll" and then took to the sky, soaring toward the pyramid.

With a pained sigh, Sam slumped and let his body rest against the first person to reach him – Mikaela. His part in this was finished. It was up to Optimus now. Sam had faith the Autobot leader would be victorious. He had to be. A world's fate depended on it.

And that was a burden that was surprisingly motivating, as he knew from experience.

The battle for Earth was on. Again.

* * *

A/N: Should I continue? I'm thinking I can do a bit more detail about the end of the battle, the arrival on the aircraft carrier, etc. Any takers?


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: All right dispensing with the Part "X" because it's getting too long to do that! Hope you enjoy this installment.

Optimus:

This wasn't possible. He had been destroyed – his spark extinguished. So why, then, were his systems coming back online and why, then, did he see a burnt and battered Sam standing on his chest with wide, relieved eyes? What was going on here?

Groaning and coughing, Optimus Prime waited for Sam to scramble down before he levered himself into a sitting position on the ground beside the young man. While he didn't know what had happened, he knew one thing. The young man before him had gone through hell to bring him back.

"You returned for me, boy," he said. Sam could have thrown all this to the wind and ran. He didn't have to keep risking his life for the Autobots. For him, Optimus. But he did. Sam was a great friend and ally to his soldiers – to his family.

He might have said more, if a loud burst and a sudden appearance by the Fallen hadn't knocked him to the ground with an earth-shaking rumble. "My Matrix," his Fallen brother said, snatching the Matrix as soon as it disengaged with Optimus' spark.

The feeling was disorienting as his systems were forced to work all on their own, without the intense power boost of the Matrix. For a moment, as the Fallen winked away to … a pyramid … he was unable to focus or move, such was the shock of being alive and dependent on his battered systems.

Sam's voice broke through his haze.

"Optimus! Get up! You have to get up! He's got a machine. Optimus!" He was sure Sam said more, but he didn't catch it all as the military machines around him began to bombard the pyramid with artillery fire. Optimus started to climb to his feet when his attention was drawn to an elder Decepticon, leaking energon at an alarming rate. What was this Bot doing, not firing on them?

"A living Prime!" The Decepticon kept saying as he pulled himself toward Optimus and the others. "Prime, you must get up. Take my parts. Fulfill …. your destiny!" And without further ado, the Decepticon _tore_ his spark chamber from his chest and collapsed.

Ratchet, wasting no time, told Jolt to electrify the parts so that Optimus could don them. As the old metal snapped to his own appendages, Optimus felt a growing sense of power. It wasn't literal power, but mental. He just _knew_ he could defeat the Fallen. The old Decepticon's parts would give him the added firepower he needed. Looking down after he had been outfitted with more parts than he had ever carried, Optimus met Sam's eyes, which were wide and hopeful again, though obviously the boy was on his last bit of energy. "Let's roll," the Autobot leader said, launching into the air with ease and jetting away toward the pyramid – and his destiny.

He'd have time enough later to contemplate returning to this plane when by all rights he should have been extinguished for eternity. Right now, he had an enemy to defeat and a planet full of friends to save.

* * *

Sam:

Sam held onto Mikaela as the fight near the pyramid filled the sky with crashes, bangs and shrieking metal. From his vantage point, it appeared that Optimus was holding his own and then some. He was too tired and in too much pain to move so he let Mikaela gently hold him and just rested against her. Truth be told, he wanted to collapse, but he was trying not to show his weakness. This fight wasn't over yet.

He could make out Optimus pinning the Fallen against a great stone pillar and tearing the face plates off the other robot. The Prime might have been saying something, but they couldn't hear from this distance. The Death of the Fallen, however, was quite obvious, as Optimus' hand appeared suddenly bursting from the enemy's chest. Molten metal poured from the death blow and cheers and shouts of victory suddenly erupted from the troops and the Autobots watching the frenzied fight.

No one really took note of Megatron and Starscream's departure.

As Optimus released Jetfire's parts, he met Sam's gaze and nodded lightly. They had both fulfilled their destiny today – Sam resurrecting Optimus and Optimus defeating the Fallen Prime. Both had died and come back. They were brothers in all but body.

Sam smiled lightly at Optimus, his fatigue gathering steam, but his will keeping him standing.

Judy and Ron Witwicky approached their son and Sam turned to them, releasing Mikaela as his parents reached for him – tears in their eyes. Sam let them draw him into an embrace which he returned with as much strength as he could muster. His burns were smarting, his leg and ribs were screaming at him and his neck felt really raw. But he leaned into his parents like he hadn't done since he was a child.

His mother's tears hit his shoulder and he turned his face toward her, muttering, "I'm all right, Mom. I'm all right. Everything's going to be fine now." Ron was holding onto him like he feared Sam would drop dead any second. Sam turned his head to his right now, the burn on his neck sending a sharp zing of pain through him that had him jerk lightly in response.

He ignored it and kept on turning until he met his Dad's eyes. Neither father nor son said anything at first. Ron's eyes were unlike anything Sam could remember seeing. Like they were seeing Sam for the first time. And they feared maybe the last.

"Dad," Sam whispered. "I … I'm ..." he let his head fall to his father's shoulder. "I'm sorry you had to see that." His voice was barely audible, but Ron and Judy had heard it and the woman let out another sob. "I'm sorry," he said again unable to find any other words.

Ron held him tighter for a moment, before gently lifting his son's head. "I never want to see it again, Sam," he said quietly. "Never. You scared 20 years off of your mother and I." He hugged the younger man again. "We thought we'd lost you."

When Optimus approached them, Sam's parents finally let go of their son to face the resurrected Autobot leader. They had seen Sam stand atop him with that object and bring him back to life. They didn't understand it all, and didn't really want to, but they knew they had witnessed something miraculous.

"Sam," Optimus said, drawing the younger man's full attention. "You need aid. You have done more than enough here, my young friend. More than I wish you had to do. If it pleases you and your family, I can transport you to the coast and to the ship that will take you home." He knelt down. "It would be an honor to do so."

With a small smile, Sam nodded. "Thanks Optimus. I'm a bit tired."

And without further ado, his knees buckled and his vision swam and Sam fell into blackness.

* * *

A/N: Short, I know, but my work is very demanding and I haven't any more time to write. i barely get to write what I DO post! Hope you enjoyed it, all the same!


	4. Chapter 4

Sands 4

A/N: This was HARD to write. No idea why. I suppose I want it to be a bit more realistic. But then again...the guy talked to gigantic dead alien robots while he was clinically dead and then came back...so yeah. And since my computer at home is HOSED, this was done at work between pages.

* * *

Optimus:

When the small smile fell from Sam's face and he collapsed to the ground at Optimus' feet, the Autobot leader felt more useless than he had in a long time. Sam was too small for him to really be of any assistance, so he just stooped down on one knee and watched anxiously as Major Lennox and Mr. Witwicky looked over the young man.

Both let out sighs of relief when they realized that Sam was still breathing and has just passed out, probably from fatigue or pain - or both. He looked like he'd been through a lot in Optimus' absence.

Choosing to break the silence, Optimus spoke. "Considering Sam's condition, perhaps he should be flown to the ship. It would take longer otherwise." Mr. Witwicky looked up at Optimus and blinked. He appeared surprised at how perceptive the Autobot was of his son's needs.

Optimus met the gaze. He felt a kinship with Ron Witwicky. Sam was important to both of them, though Optimus didn't feel a fatherly connection to the boy. Sam was the only one who had the gall to openly and easily disagree with the Autobot leader. But still, he knew that he and the elder Witwicky both felt the need to protect Sam for their own reasons.

"Let's get him into the chopper," Lennox said, gesturing for Mr. Witwicky and a few of his nearest men to help lift the young man. Memories of lifting wounded comrades swept through both the Major and the Autobot's minds as Sam was taken to the helicopter and loaded securely for the trip to the aircraft carrier where he would receive much-needed medical attention.

Judy watched silently, her hand on Mikaela's arm.

Both women were silent as they watched the men carefully and delicately move Sam. Soldiers weren't often viewed as gentle, but there was obviously care being taken with Sam. It showed how well-liked and respected he was.

The women turned their attentions to the Autobots. All of those who could stand were standing around, watching silently as Sam was moved. Of all the humans, including the members of Lennox's NEST team, Sam was still the Autobots closest human friend and confidant. To see him so injured was disheartening and disturbed even Ironhide, he appeared to be lost in thought.

When the chopper lifted off, Optimus briefly wished he had kept Jetfire's parts so he could fly along it. Megatron and Starscream were still out there, somewhere, and while he doubted they would come back so soon, part of him feared letting Sam out of his sight.

_That is going to have to change_, he thought to himself. _Sam was adamant he wanted a chance at a normal life. And to give him that, I won't be able to watch him every second of every day. I have to give him space to grow._

The Autobot leader knew it would be easier thought than done.

* * *

Mikaela:

As she sat in Bumblebee's passenger seat, the young woman felt her fatigue catch up with her - and with it came her memories and her thoughts, which she had pushed aside so she could concentrate on the moment, and staying alive.

But now she was safe and her mind took over.

Sam had died.

He had been dead. Not breathing, no heartbeat, dead. And she had poured out her heart, telling him she needed him and she loved him. It had been a bit of a game before, withholding that information from each other. And when he had been lying there, all she could think was she hadn't had the chance to tell him how she felt.

It wasn't the same to know he knew it. It was never the same to know as it was to hear it. When he had gasped awake and locked eyes with her, she had been mesmorized by the intense look on his face. And then the first words out of his mouth had been, "I love you." He had been trying so hard to gather his breath and it was all so he could say those three little words.

The little words that meant the world to her.

He had been burnt and battered and all he had wanted to do when he woke was tell her he loved her. She still couldn't believe it. Even now that the danger had passed, she was still reeling in the feeling it created inside of her.

When he had collapsed, she had felt her own heart stop briefly until Lennox and Sam's dad had told her he was still breathing, still alive. He had just passed out, apparently.

She knew he had injuries. When he had fallen she had immediately thought the worst - he had been awake and was now going to succumb to massive internal injuries. She was still going to lose him.

_Stop that_, she chided herself. _Sam is not going to die. He's too strong for that. He just passed out and when he gets to the ship he is going to be fine. The Airforce medics are the best there is around here. They'll fix him right up._

She just had to keep telling herself that. Or she'd go crazy with worry.

* * *

Lennox:

Every few seconds, Lennox found his gaze drawn to Sam who was lashed to a stretcher on the helicopter beside him. He had refused to let the young man go alone and had hopped right on the chopper after the stretcher, his glare sending the medic scurrying to the other side of Sam's prone form.

When Sam had stood up after being dead, Lennox had thought a miracle had to have happened. There was no way that someone could just _come back from the dead_ like that. But he had believed it as the younger man had climbed on top of Optimus.

And then he had collapsed. And it had all gone out the window.

Lennox's first thought had been that Sam had died again. That his task had been fulfilled and whatever power had sent him back was reclaiming him. When he felt the steady pulse and the puffs of breath, he knew better. But that didn't mean he didn't fear they would lose the boy any second anyway.

Sam was an enigma. He wasn't a soldier, but he acted like one. Ever since Lennox himself had shouted at the boy in Mission City that he was _a soldier now_. Was he the reason this young man kept on getting nearly killed by gigantic alien robots? Would Sam Witwicky have been spared all this if he hadn't pushed him into being the Autobots hero?

Lennox pushed the thought aside. It was preposterous. Sam Witwicky was destined for this - his ancestor had seen to that way up in the Arctic Circle when he discovered Megatron and the map to the Cube was imprinted on his glasses.

Lennox wasn't to blame, though he did feel responsible for not protecting his civilian charge better.

_On the aircraft carrier a little later ..._

_"Major!" _

Lennox snapped out of his thoughts and stopped pacing outside the medical bay on the ship. Epps was standing in front of him, arms crossed and frown on his face. "Sorry, I didn't hear you," Lennox said, trying vainly to figure out why Epps had yelled at him.

"I _said_ stop pacing," Epps said, leaning in closer and lowering his voice. "You're worrying everyone. We are the soldiers here. We're used to seeing battle wounds. And if you are so antsy, _they_ are twice as much. You're not helping matters here, Will."

The man peered across the hallway to the chairs across from the bay where Mikaela, and Mr. and Mrs. Witwicky, were seated. All three looked anxious and were casting glances toward Lennox and Epps every few minutes.

"Right," Will said. "Sorry. It's just, they've been in there a while and that's not a good sign. It means they are finding things."

Epps nodded. 'I know. But try to act like you aren't going to rip that door down any second, all right?"

Will smiled wanly. "Yes, sir."

As he made to pace again, the door creaked open and a doctor in scrubs stepped out. Lennox was glad he had pulled a lab coat on. He knew from past experiences how unnerving it was to see a surgeon come out covered in a comrade's blood.

"How is he!"

Judy Witwicky asked the question before anyone else. It was surprising, she was his mother. Ron was holding his wife tightly, afraid she would fall over if she wasn't well-supported. Mikaela was hugging herself tightly, her face unreadable.

"Let me start by saying he is resting comfortably now," the doctor said. There was a moment of relieved sighs and smiles all around before the man continued speaking. "That said, it wasn't a walk in the park. I know Sam made out like he was all right, but there were extensive burns on his left side, a fractured right femur, three broken ribs and some internal bleeding."

Intakes of breath met the last bit of news. The doctor quickly reassured them "We were able to control it and stop it," he said. "Considering the force of the blast and his impact with the ground, I'm surprised there wasn't more damage, frankly. He is one very lucky young man. He should make a full recovery."

He gestured to the medical bay. "When we've got him settled we'll let in visitors. He'll be rather groggy though. And for a few weeks he will be limited in his activity and his stamina."

Judy and Ron went to the man and shook his hand, thanking him profusely. Epps and Lennox smiled and clapped each other heartily on the back like they would do if Sam were one of their comrades in arms.

Mikaela wasn't moving much, but the relief was evident on her face just the same as the rest of them. She turned to Lennox. "I'm going to go tell Optimus and the others. I'm sure they're wondering and worrying too."

The Major nodded. "Good idea. I think I'll come with you. I'm sure the Witwickys are going to want to see Sam first. Are you sure you don't want to hang here? I can tell them myself?"

But Mikaela shook her head. "I'll give his parents some time. And I want to tell the Autobots. We go back to the beginning. I feel like it's just something I need to do. But I'd welcome your support. In case I choke up."

Lennox patted her shoulder. "You won't, Mikaela. I've never met such a strong woman before. And that's saying something, since some of the women I know are Marines and Special Ops."

She chuckled lightly and they moved off together.

* * *

A/N: From here I might dispense with the people "scenes" but I'm not sure. What do you think?


End file.
